Just Another Sense
by madin456
Summary: We've heard Aang's, Katara's, and even Sokka's opinion on things, but what about Toph? One-shots on what she thinks about the gaang! COMPLETE.
1. Just Another Sense

Chapter 1: Just Another Sense

Author's Note: So basically this will be four one-shots on what Toph thinks of everyone in her group, written in her POV. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Momo and Appa. With the exception of this chapter, which is an intro. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avater: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

Yes, I'm blind. I cannot see the blooming of purple and red flowers in springtime, the light blue water flowing in lakes and rivers, nor the never-ending fields of green. The word "colour" is nothing more to me than a word, which is probably the least colourful word there is, no matter how much you colour it in.

I can't see the Katara's long, black hair, Aang's bald head, or the shiny boomerang Sokka always carries with him. Am I pretty? I don't know. You'd probably be better off asking that question to Katara.

Sure, I can feel my way around to places and tell if someone is happy or sad, but I can't see the tear falling from their faces. All I get is vibrations that the Earth gives me.

But no, do not pity me.

Sight doesn't matter to me anymore after all these years, and I'm doing perfectly fine without it. I'm strong in my own way and no one can make me believe otherwise. If they try, I'll just beat the life out of them; then they'll have to understand.

The thing is, I hate how everyone underestimates me just because of my 'handicap.' I can fight perfectly fine – the best Earth bender in the world, if I may add – so those people are just wasting their time. I taught the Avatar how to Earth bend and saved us from many battles before. So why can't people realize that I _don't_ need their sympathy?

Whatever, it's not like I care much anyways.

Except for my dad.

That man kept me locked up in that horrid thing he calls a house and the only time I'm allowed to leave is when I practice to Earth bend or when I sneak out. I don't regret sneaking out one bit, though. That was when I finally met some people who accepted me as friends and... family.

No one really liked me because I was 'too aggressive' and usually got into many fights. I even had to put up and act that I was a 'good kid'! But I have to admit, I did pretty well, didn't I? Boy, were my parents surprised when they saw me kick those arena people's butts.

And then I learned to metal bend. Ha, the surprised looks on their faces when I escaped that cage! I only wish I could see my father's expression when they told him that I fought my way out of a _metal_ cage. Ironic how I beat my own Earth bending teacher at his own game, isn't it? Well, I sure had a good laugh after that.

But I think the best thing about traveling with the Avatar was that I got to see the world. Well, anything is better than staying at my house, I guess, but I actually got to see new creatures and stuff. Being accepted as part of the group was just a bonus.

A huge bonus.

That, and the fact that I got to make fun of Katara's ex-boyfriend, Jet. I mean, everyone could see her blush at the mention of his name. When she stormed off denying the truth, I doubled over with laughter.

The last part with the war-ish thing was no laughing matter, though. I admit, I was kind of scared too. First, I could practically _feel_ the heat of the comet – Sozin's Comet. It was charging straight at us, but each of us devoted out lives to help Aang with his Avatar 'destiny' so we stayed and fought. He owes us. Big time.

Then, Aang went into Avatar Mode and he was sort of like, "Fear me!" to Fire King Ozai. When he won, Sokka did some weird victory dance or something.

Sokka never fails to crack me up.

But that's not the point. The point is, after all this, I learned something important. No, it's not a cherish-my-friends-and-never-let-them-down sort of thing. The thing I learned was much more than that; it was something about myself.

See, after all this, I learned what sight truly is to me – just another sense.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first Avatar fic! Questions? Comments? Review on your way out!


	2. Katara

Chapter 2: Katara

Author's Note: I would like to thank Avatar Sangmu for being the first reviewer and asking me to continue!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

Motherly. Hot-tempered. _Naggy._

Those are some words I would use to describe Katara, the last one especially. She nags _way_ too much. If I put my feet on the table, I hear, "Toph, table manners!" If I accidentally trip someone since – _hello_ - I'm blind, I hear, "That was mean, Toph! Go apologize!"

Sometimes, I wish I was deaf too.

When I first met the water tribe girl, I wanted to leave. She didn't seem to agree with anything I said. And then, she blamed it on _me_ that we were getting tailed. I was carrying my own bag, for God's sake! I don't see her doing that. All she did was reply on Appa. I mean, Appa's cool and all that, but he's not a servant! Give the poor guy a rest.

And I did end up leaving. But after meeting the old man, who I found out was from the Fire nation, I came back. We met up in a fight with Azula – I mean, _Princess_ Azula – and we were on pretty good terms after that.

Until she insulted my way of teaching Earthbending.

See, I never understood that. _I _was the one teaching Aang Earthbending; _I _was the one he chose to be his teacher, not Sokka, not _her_. And yet, she said I was doing it all wrong. She wanted me to change my whole teaching style. I even get worked up just thinking about the time.

Earth is a head-on element. It's not like water, where it's about the energy flow and elegance or anything like that. To be an Earth bender, you have to feel the Earth and attack in attempt to smash it to pieces. There's nothing else to it.

Now, I don't know what goes on in Katara's head, but I can bet that she thinks I'm a lazy, undisciplined child. Thing is, I'm not. I learned about manners, was well educated, and how to be 'elegant' because my parents were wealthy and of high society. I just chose not to use them.

I don't think that those things are important. Even if you pretend to be pretty on the outside, you could pretty much be a complete jerk on the inside, and it's the inside that really counts. This is who I am, and there's no point in acting like someone different.

But one trait of Katara's that I would be jealous of is 'gentle.' With people, I mean. I could care less about breaking dishes. She knows how to comfort people, while I would just go and make things worse.

But who knows?

"Toph, dinner time!" I heard Katara call from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I replied.

Maybe she's tolerable.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to add about Katara _


	3. Sokka

Chapter 3: Sokka

Author's Note: Yay, I got two reviews this time! Thank you to yandeniky and Avatar Sangmu for the reviews ^^ Thanks so much for saying that Toph actually sounds like her; I was worried for a bit XD

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

"Long Feng is long gone."

That was probably one of the funniest jokes that Sokka made. They're really helpful when you need to lighten up the mood after a battle or a stressful situation. Oh, thank the Lord for having Sokka around when Katara and Aang get into an argument. It's nice to know that you can have fun and laugh even when everything around you is in chaos right now.

Not only that, he adapts to situations fast and uses his surroundings well in battle. When he finished training with his Master, he was pretty much on par with him. Well, he was probably going easy on Sokka, but still. He did _really_ well. Even I learned a lot by just watching them.

I have to admit that I have a lot of respect for Sokka.

Maybe it's the fact that I can imagine him becoming an Earth bender. Just the fact that he uses his surroundings well means that he has potential. You need to know where to take the Earth from and what to leave behind to your advantage. Would a rock be more effective, or would a boulder be more effective? I personally think that Sokka would make the right choices.

But his clumsiness would be a big disadvantage. You just can't trip on the Earth that you're using to defeat the enemy with. It would be okay if he was good at landing on his foot, but...

He has a pretty good connection with the Earth.

"Look! It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka announced when we went to the desert after drinking some cactus juice. He pointed at the sand explosion. "Maybe it's friendly!"

Okay, now _that_ was just hilarious. I don't know why he said that, but I liked it! I couldn't see what he was pointing to, but I knew that it was definitely _not _a mushroom. Do you see now way I think that he'd be a good Earth bender? He has such a 'deep' connection with the Earth.

I once had a bet with myself on Sokka's plan for getting into the Fire Nation's land. It was actually a really good plan, but it seems that Azula, Ty Lee and the girl who flings knives around already figured it out. But nonetheless, I won the bet.

So what am I trying to say after all this? Sokka's hair is funny.

I mean, he puts it into a ponytail, which looks really weird 'because it's all... spiky. And the spikes are pointing _up._ Does his hair defy gravity, or something? He also shaved off the hair on the sides of his head, leaving only the middle section.

But then again, Katara's hair is pretty weird too. She has those... pieces of hair that makes loops (that Sokka likes to call 'hair loopies') on each side. It must run in the family.

I got up from the field I was laying on and turned to face Sokka, who just got hit by his boomerang. "What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if boomerangs actually come back or not." He shrugged. "You know, in case we have to face someone like Combustion Man again."

"But you have a sword now..." I pointed out.

He stood up and faced me with his hands on his hips. "Are you insulting Boomerang? Well, I'll have you know that Boomerang is _the_ most trustable weapon ever." He huffed and turned around.

I crawled over and flipped his ponytail.

"Hey!" He glared at me.

See, told you his hair was funny.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for this to come out ^^"

I think that each one-shot is starting to have a setting now... In that last one, I was picturing Toph in her room. The stories are after everything that happened in the show, so I'm guessing – hoping – that they have their own rooms. In this story, I was imaging the gang in a field and just chilling.

Reviews are appreciated :D


	4. Aang Appa

Chapter 4: Aang/Appa

Author's Note: Thank you to Kohaku no Ama no Gawa and yadeniky for reviewing! Sorry for the VERY long wait; I had no inspiration... And some selfish people just won't help me =.=

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender._

* * *

Appa is a giant fur-ball of awesomeness.

It's because of that that Aang felt so sad and lonely when he was captured. Don't get me wrong, if it wasn't for his awesomeness, we'd never be where we are now (what's a better way to travel than riding a bison?). But nonetheless, he was captured.

And a piece of Twinkle Toes' heart with it.

Ever heard of the thing about twins feeling the other's pain? It was exactly the same thing with Aang and Appa. As the days passed, Appa experienced someone worse than the day before and Aang was feeling worse than ever.

The more this went on, the guiltier I felt. I probably would never admit this aloud, but it _was_ my fault that the bison was taken in the first place. _I_ was the reason why the old library almost collapsed, _I_ was the reason we were stranded in the desert for almost a week, and _I_ was the reason for Aang to lose all his motivation as the Avatar. And during this time, I was completely and utterly _useless._

I couldn't feel my way through the desert and I couldn't Earth bend at all. Sure, I'm blind and I would've never been able to see through all the blizzards, but at least I could feel where everything was. I knew if I was going to crash into a pole in a few meters, or if Momo was planning on stealing some food from Sokka. But not this time.

This time, I was lost.

And so was Aang.

He wasn't his normal hyper self at all. It was as if all the energy had drained from him and transferred to Sokka (who, for some reason, decided it was smart to try cactus juice). Now, I'm not sure, but maybe... he felt even more blind than I did. Afterall, he was with Appa since the very beginning.

I think I can somewhat understand how he was feeling. He's had this huge Avatar task placed in front of him since he was young, and the only one there with him the whole time was Appa. They do have a special bond... sort of like Katara's and Sokka's sibling bond, but a little different.

Luckily in the end, we were able to find the bison. It was a huge relief for all of us, especially Appa. We may have all been sad, but at least we had each other while Appa was all alone the whole time. But he was strong and managed to pull through.

And now we're all back together again. As one big family.

* * *

Author's Note: So that's it! Since I decided to put Aang and Appa together in one chapter, there probably won't be a chapter for Momo ^^"

One more chapter before the story is completed! Any suggestions on how to end it?


	5. Lin

Chapter 5: Lin

Author's Note: Wow, I got so many reviews for the last chapter! I'm going to thank EVERYONE that reviewed in not only that previous chapter, but for the whole story: Avatar Sangmu, yadeniky, Kohaku no Ama no Gawa, Joanna Davis, kikigirl4321, Abbl2, mysterygirl159, and Amaranthin Dae.

Thank you, everyone!

Not that that's done, onto this chapter~ I suggest you watch The Legend of Korra first, but you basically just have to know that Lin is Toph's daughter and Tenzin is Aang's son.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or The Legend of Korra._

* * *

Third Person's POV

April 30th. Toph's birthday.

Holding a boutique of flowers, Lin walked through the down, ignoring everyone's greetings for the day. Her police gear made loud clashing sounds as she walked and her face was as seldom as ever.

The truth was, she needed to go to the store and buy some milk. They were running out of bread, too. She stopped right in front of the grocery store and took a while to stare at it, sort of spacing out. After a few minutes, she shook her head and walked away. How could she even think about shopping at a time like this?

Speeding up her pace now, she reached Tenzin's house in the next ten minutes and found him waiting for her in his backyard. When he saw her, he hugged his kids goodbye and nodded at Lin, indicating that he was ready.

The trip to the Big Tree was a silent one. No one laughed, no one smiled, and no one talked. The only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic movement of their footsteps.

The Big Tree wasn't actually that big. It was just in the only part of the town that wasn't touched or damaged at all by construction or human development. There were no other trees there, so it seemed big compared to the flowers and other plants.

It was the place that seemed the closest to good, natural earth.

When Tenzin and Lin came to a stop, there was a gravestone in front of them. Toph had made it herself. The day before she had died, she used up the last of her energy to create her gravestone. Tears welled up in Lin's eyes and she kneeled down beside it and placed the flowers down.

"I want to be remembered," Toph had said, right after making the gravestone. "I want to know that I actually made a difference to the world."

That day, Lin had embraced her mother with a hug and replied with, "Everyone will remember you; you're so amazing that there's even a statue of you in the middle of the town! You were also the first metal-bender and-"

By now, Lin had realized that her mother's body had already gone limp. She took Toph's hand in hers and noticed how cold it had become. Lin had bawled her eyes out that day, and didn't even notice the smile of Toph's dying face.

Back to the present, Tenzin put an arm around the police chef as she cried her eyes out again, just like she did every year. They had decided to visit Toph's grave on her birthday instead of the day she died because they thought that her death shouldn't be something to morn over – instead, it should be a celebration of her birth.

Lin had thought that if she thought this way, she would be able to be brave and not cry whenever she walked up to the Big Tree. However, her plan backfired, because tears were flowing down her cheeks feely this very moment.

She sat miserably there for what seemed like forever. She was sure that he mother wouldn't want to see her looking like this, with tear-stained cheeks and puffed up eyes. Her gaze lay upon the flowers that she had brought and almost laughed aloud.

There really was no reason to bring flowers. Toph didn't even _like_ flowers. They were there just because of the old tradition.

Slowly, she got up. "I promised I wouldn't cry this time," Lin said, wiping away a tear and forcing a smile that quickly flattered.

Tenzin nodded in understanding. "Let's go back now."

The walk back home was another quiet one with Lin lost in her thoughts and Tenzin not wanting to disturb her. When they got to the point where they had to split in different directions, Lin could feel two hands on her shoulder. On her right was the hand of the previous Avatar – Aang. It was a reassuring feeling that he gave her.

And on her left, was the hand of her mother – Toph. Her hand was more supportive and encouraging, telling Lin that it was long past time for her to move on.

_Next year,_ Lin promised herself, _next year, I won't cry._

* * *

Author's Note: Finally completed this story! Whoo~!

Just to clear things up, Toph's birthday is unknown. But it did say that her zodiac sign is Taurus, so I just chose a day between April 20th-May 20th. Also, there is no Big Tree XD And I have no idea where Toph was buried, but there IS a statue of her :D

Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Years, everyone!

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I can finally put this story in 'complete'. XD


End file.
